IV poles currently in existence have two or more pole sections which telescope to provide for height adjustment of bags of IV solution supported by the IV pole. Typically the outer pole includes a spring loaded pin mechanism which fits into one of several detents in the inner telescoping pole. When the spring loaded pin is retracted from the detent, the inner telescoping pole can be adjusted manually downwardly or upwardly as desired.
A disadvantage with IV poles as they presently exist is that when the detent pin is released, it is possible for the inner telescoping pole to immediately fall to the bottom of the outer pole due to the weight of the bags of IV solution suspended upon the inner pole. This free fall phenomenon due to gravitational acceleration is objectionable and thus subject to criticism.
It has therefore been an objective of the present invention to provide an IV pole which will have sufficient drag as to not freely fall under the weight of bags of IV solution supported by the pole upon releasing its detent pin mechanism.
It has been another objective of the present invention to provide an IV pole which has a variable drag so as to have a controllable rate of fall under the weight of bags of IV solution supported by the pole.